Hydra's Will
by CiCi The Awesome
Summary: Hydra has captured 12 mutants to use for testing, and they need to escape. Fast. Time is running out, and so are their good ideas. Will they make it in time?
1. Prologue

**Well, here it is. Prologue! Sorry if it's boring. :P**

**Oh, and I'm referring to H.Y.D.R.A. as Hydra, cause the first way is hard to spell out, and also my spell check says its wrong and other stuff, yeah it's annoying. So H.Y.D.R.A. = Hydra. **

**Also, this is a flashback sort of thing, so it's in past tense. I write in present tense, and I haven't written in past tense for a while, so it's kind of messy. :/ Sorry! The next chapter will be better, promise. **

**Oh, but bad news…my parents decided to restrict me on the computer, like, a lot. I may not even be able to go on during the week, and if I do, it'll be really quick. So updates will come veeeery slowly, so sorry! Hopefully I can get more time soon…**

_I was walking through a dark alley like any other day when I heard it. _

_Someone was sitting among the trash bags to my left, and they were moving a lot. I instinctively charge up my hands and cautiously advance on the pile. "Hello?"_

_When no one answers, I back away, begin to feel uneasy. _

"_Help…" I hear a soft voice come from the mound of trash. _

_I step forward skeptically, increasing the voltage of my power. _

_I lean down to see if I can spot who is stuck._

_Suddenly there's a sting on the back of my neck. I gasp and feel around, finding a dart. _

_Then I fall into dark sleep for the first time in years. _

_I wake up about ten minutes later. My body aches, and I feel tired and sluggish. I leap up immediately, remembering what happened. I look wildly around the room, only finding darkness. Where am I? _

_I see a faint shaft of light in one of the corners. I walk quickly over, and see there's a think crack in the wall. I peer through it. _

_The only thing I can see is a big Hydra symbol on the wall outside of wherever I am. _

"_Well…shit." _

_~2 months later~_

_I was lying on the ground again, trying to will my wounds to close once more. When nothing happened as usual, I sighed in aggravation and charged my hands up. As soon as they were just right, I pressed my hands against my chest and shocked myself, over and over again. It didn't hurt, but I still narrowed my red eyes in concentration, trying to keep the pulses steady enough to heal me. It worked to some extent; the wounds scabbed over, but that's it. _

_I sighed and prepared to sit in my cell for another 12 sleepless hours until they retrieved me. _

_Then a shaft on the ceiling of my power-immune prison cell opened up. Something dark and limp fell out, landing on the floor with a heavy thump. _

_The other shafts open, and the same thing happens. A bunch more times. _

_I stalk carefully over to the first lump, my vicious features purposely blank, and my hands charged up and ready. _

_I reach the thing, and it doesn't move. I turn to its other side, and I realize what it is, and what's going on. _

_It's a person. _


	2. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOSH. I'm soooo sorry this took so long to update! I do have excuses, though. Due to bad grades (stupid high school xO ) I'm only allowed to go online for 3 hours a week: Friday, Saturday and Sunday for an hour each day. INCLUDING schoolwork, which takes up most of the time. I'm able to go on for a little each night for homework, and after that I'll try to write. **

**ALSO, I wrote 4 chapters (and really long ones I might add) of this story, and then one day when I tried to open them an error message came up, and they wouldn't open. The day after that they were gone. So I was pretty discouraged **

**Excuses aside, here is chapter 1. The quarter ends late January, so if my grades are good I'll get my computer back and I'll update more consistently and often, I hope. **

**Btw – this is the present time, and if you said your OC would be at Hydra for a while, don't worry, I went by your request. But they've all been at Hydra for about the same amount of time, I know some people said their OC was there for 2 months or 3 years or whatever. But that got too confusing, sorry! And if your OC doesn't show up it's cause they're gonna be new like you said. Oh, and you may not immediately know who your OC is cause there's so many blonds xD **

**~Chapter 1 ~**

I back away from the limp body slowly, only to fall over another one behind me. I turn that person over and see it's a girl with wavy, dark blond hair and reddish brown highlights. She's very, very still, so I take her pulse. She has a heartbeat, but it's slow, indicating that she might have been tranquilized.

I frown and move on to the next body, this one a guy. He's tall, with blond hair, and has his hands wrapped protectively around a guitar. His breathing is slow and shallow, and I try to find his pulse, but I can't. I'm hope it's just because I'm bad at doing that sort of thing. I still want to make sure he's alive, so I pull up one of his eyelids gently. I watch as his light blue eye react to the light my hand is giving off, his pupil dilating.

I move on through the crowd, checking everyone's pulses and breathing. Most are fine, but some are breathing shallower than others. I hope it's just because they were given more sedative…

Some of the people are even starting to move and murmur in their drug-induced sleep. I really hope they know what's going on; I'm not prepared to face a crowd of confused, angry mutants and tell them bad news.

After about ten minutes, I hear sounds of people starting to wake up throughout the small, dark, furniture-less room. I charge my hands more, making them give off a golden glow that gives the tiny room a shadowy vibe, but at least I can see. Looking around, I notice that there's hardly any space left in the room with everyone lying down.

The girl nearest to me starts to move more, until she finally props herself up on one elbow and looks around blearily.

"Huh? Where…" The girl looks around, confused. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and looks underweight and tired. She quickly figures out that the source of the light is me, and looks at me questioningly.

I sigh softly, deciding to bite the bullet and tell her what's going on. "You're at Hydra, a mutant exper-"

"I know," she cuts me off. "I've been here for a while now, maybe a month or two. I used to be in a different cell, but they drugged me without warning, and must have moved me here…" She frowns and glances around at the other restless figures dimly outlined by my light.

"I'm Cicily," I offer after a brief silence.

"Clair Stellhorn," the girl says shortly.

I pause, wondering if I should try to help her out. "This is really all there is to this place. They put us in here and take us out for experiments an-"

"I don't need help," Clair says shortly, then shuffles away to another corner. I sigh, knowing I would have the same reaction. I know I should go after her, but other people are waking up too. I scoot over to the nearest hunched figures, two girls who are talking quietly.

"I'm Cicily," I introduce myself and sit between them, so we form a cross-legged circle.

"My name is Ana," the girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin says with a smile.

"Cali Lane," the other girl supplies. She has long, light blond hair and colorless eyes. When I go to make eye contact with Cali, her gaze focuses a little above my eyes. She's blind, most likely. I hope Hydra didn't do that to her.

"So, were you two here already too?" I ask.

"Yup!" Ana says cheerfully. I blink my red eyes, wondering what she's so happy about. We're in prison for goodness sake!

"Did they move you from another cell into this one?"

Cali nods, and then leans in, motioning for us to do the same. Ana and I do so, straining to hear her as she whispers, "I think it's cause someone escaped."

Ana gasps dramatically, and my eyebrows go up. "Someone managed to escape? How?" I ask urgently.

"I heard they weren't given enough sedative when they were being brought to surgery, and they managed to kill the guards and scientists and got out through a window." A new voice says from behind me.

I turn around to see a guy with dirty blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin standing behind me.

"Hi! I'm Ana, this is Cali and that's Cicily. Come, join our circle!" Ana says cheerily, pulling the surprised boy down and making him sit between me and her.

"I'm…Blake." He says slowly, looking around the circle carefully, a suspicious look on his face.

Cali looks down at her lap, looking nervous. She keeps shooting glances over at Blake then looking away quickly. I wonder if it's because he's a guy.

Ana suddenly snaps her fingers loudly, making us all jump. I charge up my hands more and my gaze darts around. Blake jumps up, his hands curled into fists. Ana laughs, pulling him back down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. So someone escaped…_that's_ why they got rid of the windows and gave the guards better armor!"

"Why do you think we're all in the same cell?" Cali asks quietly, glancing shyly at Blake. He seems to be looking around at the other people, all of which are still passed out. Except for Clair, who's sitting in an opposite corner silently.

"I think it's because the testing rooms are closer, so we'll have less of a chance of escaping," Blake says cautiously.

I nod in agreement. "But why together? That seems like it would be worse for them; what if we led a mass breakout? Why not give us all our own cells?"

"Budget cuts?" Ana jokes. We all shrug, clearly mystified.

Before anyone can say anything else, the door on one side of the room slides open, light pouring into the room. We all jump to our feet. My hands crackle with electricity, and my whole body starts glowing a dim golden color. Blake assumes a fighting position, fists out. Ana grins, yelling "Hi-yah!" and posing like a ninja. Cali stands up and tenses, looking like she's concentrating.

Hydra guards walk into the room, in their normal dark uniforms. But this time they seem more heavily armored as Ana said. They're also holding shock prods, which is a good development for me. If I can get them to use one on me, I'll have more power.

Suddenly they power down their weapons. The sea of Hydra guards part, and an annoyed-looking man with slicked back dark hair and a sketchy handlebar mustache walks through. He looks slimy, like he'll do anything to get what he wants. And judging from the expensive-looking suit, I'd say it's money he wants.

"Jou vill come vith ze guards peacefully or suffer ze consequences." He says in an irritating, fake-sounding accent.

"Yo no te entiendo. Lo siento," I say quickly in Spanish. I tend to speak in Spanish when I'm angry or distressed, a habit I picked up from acquaintances when I was on the streets.

The man glares, disliking not being able to understand me. Well, we don't like it either.

"So vill jou come peacefully or not?" he asks.

"I don't know about them, but I don't like peaceful," I say, charging up my hands and blasting him and the guards with a beam of golden electricity. I grin as the guards fall down, smoking. That blast would have killed them if not for their armor.

The guy, on the other hand, sits on the ground moaning. I only clipped him with my beam, so he isn't dead. Too bad.

I watch with interest as Cali stares intently at a few of the guards, who immediately drop to the ground gasping for breath. Ana lets out a yell and blasts some guards with water, dousing the slimy man as well. Blake goes up to the guards and starts punching them. I grin, reveling my pointed teeth.

"Leave. Go away and don't come back," someone says, and I turn around to see Clair standing in a corner, looking defiant, hands balled into fists.

I watch in shock as the mustached man gets a glazed look in his eyes, stands up, and starts to step back. He snaps out of it for a moment, managing to snap out, "Zap her!"

Then her goes back into his trance and slowly walks away.

The remaining guards run up to Clair and shock her with a prod, and she falls to the ground, convulsing and smoking.

I hear a series of bangs, and look back to see a tranquilizer dart in my arm. I groan as I fall down next to Ana, Cali and Blake, blackness taking me over once again.

**Phew. That took a while. So, what do you think? You like? I hope so.**

**Please tell me if I wrote your OC right! I'm so sorry if I didn't, but keep in mind the tranquilizer might have made them act different, mellower perhaps. **

**I'm also really sorry of your OC was passed out for most of this chapter, or didn't appear at all. Every chapter I'll try to major some OC and minor others, then switch the next chapter. Don't worry; some of the newly captured mutant OCs are coming in next chapter! **

**Now that I've gotten started, I'll probably update more often. **

**NOW! QUESTION TIME! At the end of every chapter I'll probably ask something, so please read the author's note so I won't have to bug you about answering! **

**Q1: Does your OC typically rebel against the guards who try to take them away for testing or other stuff? **

**Q2: Does your OC speak any other languages besides English? If so, how well? I know some people included this in their profiles, but if they could repeat it again that'd be great. :D**

**Also – Cicily said something along the lines of: "I do not understand. Sorry." When she spoke in Spanish. I'm halfway through my third year of taking Spanish, so I'm not that great at it, and I may say stuff wrong. I also like saying stuff without accent marks, cause they show up weird on fanfiction from what I've seen. So I may leave out words or say it in the Spain version or something. xP **

**One last thing! I've sort of changed Cicily's personality. It may not be noticeable here, but she's a lot less harsh and a little nicer, so I may ask you how your OC will get along with her again in later chapters. Thanks, and these notes will get shorter, I promise :P **

**~~Cici~~**


End file.
